


i like you choco-lot

by kalesheyday



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, Lowercase, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalesheyday/pseuds/kalesheyday
Summary: semesta telah menganugerahi tiap orang dengan kemampuan untuk mencari mate lewat indera penciuman masing-masing dari mereka dengan cara mengenali scent khas milik their fated one. akan tetapi bagi lim sejun, anugerah itu terkadang menyusahkan dirinya, terlebih di hari valentine seperti ini.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Im Sejun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	i like you choco-lot

**Author's Note:**

> untuk prompter NW040, terima kasih atas promptnya yang asik! hope that i do justice to this prompt ^_^ untuk reader, enjoy reading!
> 
> pardon the lame puns for the title. also, the alternative title for this fiction is l ~~u~~ ost in love.

sudah dimulai rupanya.

bau itu mulai ada di mana-mana.

 _the rich and velvety aroma of roasted cocoa beans, which provides rather bitter than sweet aroma. the smell of dark chocolate_.

lim sejun spontan mengernyitkan hidungnya ketika ia melewati sebuah toko permen yang tengah mengadakan promo kursus membuat _homemade chocolate for your valentine's date_. setidaknya begitu tulisan pada poster yang tertempel cenderung asal-asalan di sisi halte tempat sejun kini berdiri menunggu bus.

kini pemuda berambut merah jambu tersebut menyandarkan kepala ke tiang halte terdekat sembari tak henti mengerang akibat bau cokelat yang menusuk hidungnya. _don't get him wrong_. sejun bukannya tidak suka atau malah alergi dengan cokelat. ia akan dengan senang hati menerima cokelat, terlebih bila cokelatnya gratisan. 

hanya saja, hidung sejun itu kelewat sensitif dengan bau cokelat. pada akhir januari hingga pertengahan februari seperti saat ini, sejun pasti selalu mabuk kepayang akan bau cokelat yang ada di mana-mana. bukan tanpa alasan hal ini bisa terjadi pada sejun, semua ini disebabkan karena kemampuan mengenali bau khas _mate_ yang dimiliki setiap orang. 

_and yup_ , tebakan kalian benar. _mate_ sejun memiliki _scent dark chocolate_ yang amat kuat. bau cokelat selalu mengingatkan alpha muda tersebut dengan omeganya dan (biasanya) secara tidak langsung membuat libidonya naik. terlebih apabila berhubungan dengan _mate_ , _instinct_ itu sulit dikendalikan. jadilah sejun harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk menahan diri agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

 _poor him_.

* * *

_improvise, adapt, overcome._

sudah bukan pemandangan yang aneh lagi bila melihat fesyen sejun yang (sedikit) unik. alpha muda tersebut datang ke kampus lengkap dengan masker di wajah dan tak lupa sebuah penjepit pakaian yang nangkring di sisi karet maskernya. 

aneh memang, tetapi penjepit baju itu cukup efektif untuk menghalau bau cokelat yang ada di mana-mana walau sebagai gantinya ia cukup sulit bernafas selama beberapa saat. yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi daripada ia _horny_ tidak tahu tempat? anggap saja itung-itung sekalian membuat hidungnya semakin mancung.

"wah, tandanya udah mau valentine, nih, kalau sejun mulai bawa jepitan jemuran."

"bangsat. diem lo semua."

tawa pun meledak dari segerombolan pemuda yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu meja kantin fakultas teknik seusai kelas mereka selesai. sejun yang menjadi bahan tertawaan pun mencebikkan bibir dengan kesal sebelum ia langsung ke pojokan agar ia bisa makan dengan khidmat.

"gue bingung sama lo, jun. kalo lo sange harusnya tinggal minta jatah aja ke _mate_ lo daripada kayak orang mabok tiap valentine."

"bener tuh, lagian emang gunanya omega ya gitu 'kan?"

mendengar ocehan kolega satu jurusannya, sejun mendadak merasa tidak lagi punya nafsu makan. mendengar alpha berlagak superior daripada omega membuatnya merasa kesal. _hello_ , ini sudah abad kedua puluh satu dan masih ada orang dengan pikiran kolot seperti itu?

"bacot. ini masalah gue, nggak usah ikut-ikutan."

"yaelah, kita tuh cuma ngasih saran sebagai temen lo, jun."

"iya, buat apa punya omega kalo nggak dipake?"

sergahan kesal sejun ditambah dengan lirikan tajamnya tidak membuat mereka berhenti berbicara. bahkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka semakin menjijikkan saja. dih, lagian pede amat mereka mengaku sebagai teman sejun pula. padahal sejun sendiri tidak sudi mengakui mereka sebagai teman.

 _sandwich_ yang sudah sejun keluarkan dari tasnya kembali disimpan. alpha lim itu langsung berdiri dan nyaris menarik kerah salah satu dari mereka kalau saja hidungnya tidak menangkap _scent_ khas milik _mate_ -nya walau samar. kepala sejun seketika mencari sumber bau tersebut dan menemukan omeganya tengah bersandar di tiang terdekat sembari melipat tangan di dada.

"sej, ayo balik."

seketika kemarahan yang tadinya membubung dalam dirinya surut hanya dengan tiga kata dari pemuda itu. sejun segera mengangguk patuh dan meninggalkan meja tersebut tanpa lupa menggeram kesal kepada orang-orang di sana.

"udah lama ya nungguinnya?"

"nggak juga." do hanse, omega bertato dari fakultas seni sekaligus pemilik _scent dark chocholate_ tersebut menyentuh _collar_ yang ia pakai sebelum berpaling ke arah sejun. omega yang belum _mating_ memang biasanya memakai collar untuk mencegah alpha untuk memberikan _mark_ di luar _consent_ mereka bila terjadi hal-hal yang kurang mengenakkan. "aku kira kamu udah di parkiran. taunya masih nongkrong di kantin."

"maaf, se. aku laper jadi mampir buat beli _sandwich_. kebetulan anak jurusan aku lagi kumpul jadi ngikut aja deh. aslinya sih, males banget aku nongkrong sama mereka."

sejun dengan sengaja memperjelas intensinya berada di kantin dengan tujuan agar hanse tidak salah paham. dari gesturnya, sejun menduga bahwa hanse mendengar perkataan tidak pantas yang ditujukan kepada omega tadi dan merasa kurang nyaman terhadap hal tersebut. 

ingatkan sejun untuk menghajar para alpha dan beta tidak berotak itu entah kapan nanti.

diraihnya tangan mungil omega yang kini tengah berambut oranye itu sebelum sejun mengusap lembut tangan tersebut dengan jempolnya untuk menenangkan hanse, " _i'm sorry_."

" _you don't need to be sorry_."

nafas hanse berangsur lebih tenang. omega itu bahkan membiarkan sejun menggengam tangannya hingga mereka mencapai tempat parkir tanpa banyak bicara. keheningan nyaman diantara mereka pun akhirnya terpecah ketika sejun angkat bicara di depan mobilnya.

"se, kamu udah buang stella jeruk yang kemarin dipasang sama subin 'kan?"

ampun, deh, kamu lim sejun perusak suasana.

* * *

"mau mampir dulu beli _groceries_? atau mau langsung balik aja?"

"uh, balik aja deh."

sejun menggeleng cepat. berada di _grocery store_ yang tengah mengadakan sale besar-besaran akan cokelat sebagai promo hari valentine akan membuatnya makin mabuk akan bau makanan manis tersebut. sebisa mungkin ia harus menghindari tempat dengan aroma cokelat yang kuat.

"ah, iya. aku lupa."

dilihatnya hanse kini menepuk dahi kemudian mengulas senyuman canggung pada sejun. ini adalah valentine pertama mereka sebagai pasangan dan wajar bila hanse lupa-lupa ingat akan kebiasaan sejun setiap valentine menjelang. 

"separah apa sih?" 

sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir hanse ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi kini tengah berhenti di _traffic light_ terakhir sebelum mencapai kompleks apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. eits, jangan mengira kalau mereka tinggal bersama, ya. mereka belum tinggal bersama tetapi secara kebetulan menyewa apartemen di kompleks yang sama.

"apanya?"

"itu."

"kayak kamu kalo lagi _heat_. tapi baunya lebih manis punya kamu."

sejun masih ingat ketika ia menemani hanse di masa _heat_ -nya. bagaimana aroma cokelat dengan _hint_ vanila memenuhi kamar hanse dan memaksa sejun untuk tunduk kepada insting alphanya. 

"hmm gitu..."

_ah, sudah hijau._

sejun melihat hanse mengangguk-angguk paham dari ujung matanya sementara tangannya memutar kemudi mobil. omega muda itu terdiam sembari terus menatap sejun yang baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobil. entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya sejun tidak dapat menebak karena hanse itu cukup _unpredictable_.

"sej."

"hm?" 

" _when you need me because of the stupid chocolate, just text me, got it? i'm okay with that_."

TING!

lift berhenti di lantai yang hanse tuju dan dengan cepat omega itu melangkah keluar meninggalkan sejun yang terpaku seolah masih mencerna apa makna perkataan hanse.

* * *

> **sejun**  
>  seseee  
> gabut gaaaa  
> aku iya masa (╥﹏╥)

sudah menjadi agenda tahunan bagi sejun untuk tidak pergi ke mana-mana di _valentine's day_ dan _white day_ karena pada dua hari tersebut bau cokelat ada dimana-mana. agak lebay? tidak juga, sih. _it's better to be safe than sorry_. beruntung _valentine's day_ tahun ini jatuh di hari minggu sehingga ia tidak perlu mengorbankan jatah bolosnya.

sejun berguling-guling di kasurnya sembari tanpa henti memandang ponselnya. alpha dengan _scent_ cedar tersebut menunggu pesan balasan dari kekasihnya. apartemennya hari ini sangatlah sepi karena seungsik sedang pergi main ke tempat _mate_ -nya sejak kemarin malam.

"sese tidur kali ya..." 

"apa main ke tempatnya dia aja?"

"gue bosen banget HUHU"

sejun tak berhenti menggumamkan berbagai kemungkinan tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan hanse sampai ia mendengar bel dibunyikan. walau mager, ia tetap berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. 

semoga bukan tukang pos. semoga sese aja biar gu-

"loh? sese?"

do hanse yang kini berambut hitam mengulas senyum kucingnya yang terkenal sebelum menghambur ke pelukan sejun. seketika, _a wave of chocolate's aroma hits sejun hard_ yang membuat pemuda itu sempoyongan karena sedikit kaget akan wanginya yang terlalu _too much in a good way_.

" _happy valentine's day_ , lim sejun."

shit. hanya itu satu kata yang dapat sejun ucapkan dalam hati ketika menyadari kekasihnya tidak menggunakan _scent blocker_ sebelum sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirnya.

* * *

perasaan mabuk akan aroma _mate_ -nya tidak ada ubahnya seperti menjalani _rut_. hanya saja, ia lebih 'sadar' dibandingkan ketika tengah menghadapi _rut_ yang terjadi secara periodik bagi tiap alpha.

akan tetapi, sejun tidak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. yang ada di ingatannya hanyalah bau wangi cokelat memenuhi indera penciumannya karena hidungnya kini sibuk menghirup aroma itu dari _scent glands_ hanse. 

pasca pintu apartemen ditutup dengan suara debuman keras, sejun dan hanse sama-sama sibuk menggerayangi tubuh partner mereka sebelum satu per satu garmen di tubuh mereka terlucuti dan dilemparkan asal ke segala arah. kedua anak manusia itu pun tak menghentikan tautan bibir mereka hingga mereka berpindah posisi ke kamar sejun.

erangan, desahan, dan geraman mulai terdengar dan kasur queen size di kamar sejun menjadi saksi bisu pergumulan sepasang kekasih tersebut. kini giliran pakaian dalam yang teronggok di lantai bersamaan dengan kulit putih hanse yang mulai ternoda oleh bercak kemerahan.

"udah basah ya, se?"

sejun meraba bagian bawah tubuh kekasihnya sementara hanse menyahut dengan erangan panjang penuh kenikmatan. sembari menjilat bibirnya yang kemerahan akibat lumatan sejun, omega muda itu menyentuh dagu sejun dengan lembut kemudian berkata, " _go get me_ , alpha."

 _and the rest is history_.

* * *

"kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya sejun seusai pergumulan mereka yang membuat punggung sejun dihiasi bekas cakaran kemerahan. pemuda itu pun dengan nyaman meletakkan kepalanya di antara ceruk leher hanse dan membiarkan si omega menjadi _big spoon_ dalam _cuddle_ mereka.

"ngga suka?"

suara hanse yang sedikit serak akibat kegiatan mereka tersebut terdengar. sejun pun menggeleng sebagai jawaban tanpa lupa memberikan senyuman lebar pada kekasihnya. tidak biasanya hanse berubah menjadi agresif dalam hubungan mereka karena hanse itu terkadang malu-malu tapi mau.

"suka, sih. tapi bingung aja."

tangan hanse menyisiri rambut sejun dengan jemarinya dan mendesah lega ketika _scent_ _cedarwood_ sejun yang menenangkan menguar, "hm... aku cuma mikir kalo _this is my fault. so i want to make it up to you_."

" _hey, this is not your fault_. kamu kepikiran gara-gara omong-" 

sejun berucap dengan nada kesal dan khawatir. akan tetapi, kekhawatiran itu (sedikit) sirna ketika hanse menyentuh bibir sejun dengan jari telunjuknya untuk membuat alpha itu diam.

"nggak, kok. nggak usah sok tau. aku cuma kasian aja liat kamu sange terus pas valentine," ujar hanse kalem dan menutup pembicaraan. matanya seketika melotot saat mendapati sejun kini tersenyum _cheeky_ dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh telanjang hanse yang tertutupi selimut tebal. _well_ , kali ini saja, deh, ia menurut pada hanse dan membiarkan masalah ini terlupakan begitu saja. 

" _love you_ , se."

"apaan sih, sej? nggak usah senyum-senyum begitu. pasti ada maunya."

"hehehe, iya. main lagi yuk, se."

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca hingga akhir! please kindly leave some comments and any critism about this fic :D


End file.
